404 found
Systems terminal 11.3.84.9.70.██, ISS Iron Fist, Deep Core Oversector Fleet, booting up. OS Booted. Please state passphrase, enter 740-character password and submit to retinal scan. "The Empire did nothing wrong!" Security verified. Greetings, Grand Admiral. Loading file. Please submit Clearance Maximum. Access Granted. Decrypting file. Please stand by. Welcome, my lord. Please be aware that this file will be infused with memetic kill agents in 5 minutes. Viewing without inoculation will result in immediate total organ failure followed by death. STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION --------------------- Backstory all files pertaining to this subject has been expunged. Please see Incident 1013-A. File ISS-00-076-247-████ loading. Please stand by. File loaded. Your current position is being tracked. If the inbuild file AIC detects any form of espionage or hostile action, Mobile Task Forces will be deployed to detain you. ------------- File was reverse-recovered from a damaged Jedi holocron. We do not know anything of the his origin. The first bits of information we picked up suggests that he was originally a non-Force-Sensitive scientist who we employed to study various artifacts that we have discovered in Unknown Regions planets. It appears that he objected to some of our decisions to fuse several artifacts, and was demoted by local command to D-subject status to be terminated. However, our sources state that he gained control of another artifact, breached containment of every anomalous item, and escaped the planet on an ARC-170 with blown engines after activating a nuclear warhead in the lower sections of the Jedi temple the research occurred. We believe that the interactions between him and the Jedi master on duty at the time, who is also lacking in information of early life, may have been the cause of the later events of the Galaxy including the war. The Jedi Master on duty is not much more known. Despite being the most powerful of the Order during that time, we know nothing of her origin. We only know that she appeared one day on Ilum from an unknown source. Some time after the incident stated above, she left our Jedi Order and entered the political world, eventually becoming the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. It appears she has mastered some method of self-extending lifespan, and with backup clone bodies remained in Republic politics for the next few centuries. Our sources believe that she used her powers malignantly to remain in power, but otherwise she used her powers reasonably. Further data searching yielded that both the subject and the Jedi Master came from another universe. There appears to be no way to access this universe, as it collapsed before we can ascertain its condition. We believe that the artifact he obtained was extradimensional in origin, along with the mechanical body matrix and full body armor. The artifact is tentatively identified as a multi-dimensional power converter, with a point of light at its center. It apparently taps into energy from a higher dimension, giving its user effectively unlimited power. We are still unable to explain his Force Sensitivity in conjunction with his later total conversion of body to inorganic matter, as Force Sensitivity has always required sufficient biomass to manifest. ------------------------ While the Jedi Master climbed the political ladder of the New Republic, he chose to align with remnants of the previous Galactic Empire and soon took full control as Grand Admiral and later Emperor. Over the course of centuries, the subject rebuilt a Sith Empire from the Imperial Remnant forces. For just as long, the Republic paid no attention to the rumors and legends of a new faction in the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. Unfortunately, it would be the demise of the Republic and our Jedi order. By the time the Republic realized the power of the Empire, it has already expanded to the remaining areas and left no areas unexplored. The Republic and Empire suffered from chronic border conflicts, exacerbated by his hostile reactions to the Supreme Chancellor's provoking actions. This resulted in further conflicts and hostility. We have warned the Supreme Chancellor various times that her actions can lead to dire consequences. She seemed too arrogant to care. And the Grand Admiral is too consumed by madness and hate to turn back. Perhaps we should never accepted her into the Order. Maybe the prophecy was a lie and we should had simply bound her powers and let her go as a civilian. But it was too late either way, Eventually, this led to war. After the Empire's ISS Event Horizon colony ship was attacked by a supposedly rogue Republic dreadnought, the Empire declared war. And this was the beginning of the end. The Republic outnumbered the Empire in ships and soldiers, and so recklessly charged into battle. Despite the Empire holding the defensive superiority with fortified planets and well-designed defense fleets, they were eventually pushed back until all that is left is Imperial Center and a few fortress worlds. After the intentional destruction of the orbital shipyards of Fondor, Bilbringi and Kuat as a method to destroy the surface cities via debris rain, members of our Order voted to intervene and stop the unneeded bloodshed and possibly help negotiate a truce. The tables turned a few hours later. In the greatest turn of the tides of war, the Grand Admiral produced several massive fleets and armies out of the Unknown Regions and in a single massive push annihilated the Republic and left no defender standing. The Supreme Chancellor disappeared after the Grand Admiral declared Order 66 and had the vast majority of our Jedi Order purged. Our sources suggest that she has been captured, fate unknown. As an ultimate display of power, the Grand Admiral had Coruscant bombarded from orbit. To this day, the survivors called that moment Judgement Day. All other Jedi on Coruscant has been terminated, but they successfully sent the regroup signal and allowed our forces and civilians to escape to the Unknown Regions and eventually to the Rishi Maze and EXPUNGED. After this Great Galactic War, the different factions were reorganized into a Galactic Confederacy with the Empire holding a majority of power and planets. It eventually expanded into other galaxies, and there has been rumors of an expansion into another universe. They have yet to reach us, but soon they will. If not now, then when they decode the holocrons we left behind in the Unknown Regions. Even now, the Empire is aggressively militarizing. We can only speculate as to what they would need their new Doomstars and Dreadnought Groups for. ''- Jedi Master EXPUNGED'' Addendum 001: It is possible that this was written by one of the few Jedi that survived Order 66. This file is to be upgraded to Class Aurek security and all manpower put to discovering the last of them. - Imperial Security Bureau director Addendum 002: Find the survivors, and Exterminatus their planet. Destroy everything that moves. - Emperor Addendum 003: We have found the Republic survivors. It will be done, my lord. - Furnace AIC 404 found's weapons, abilities and starships Weapons, Gear and abilities Combot: this is the digital manifestation of 404 found. Can jump back into humanoid form, but in this phase he can jump in and out of information systems. No firewall, malware system or mainframe that the Empire knows of has been able to stop Combot from entering a system and extracting information. As an AI-consciousness in a suit or armor, 404 found is immune to Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack. The AI-consciousness interface is stored within a mechanical body specially built for combat. Without any weapons or upgrades or Force powers, the body is the equivalent of the prototype B3 Ultra Battle Droid in combat. However, with all the items and weapons combined, the power of the body rivals that of many Random Forum Fight players and surpassing some of them. CM-501 Planet Stormer: prototype assault rifle with many firing modes, including but not limited to: * GigaVolt: continuous stream of electricity, may arc onto other enemies. shocks enemies. think Arc Lightning gun. * Barracuda: fires a bolt of of electricity, instantly frying electronics and supercharging explosives making them extremely explosive compared to the normal version. Requires manual loadingfor each Barracuda round. * ElectroCannon: Powered-down Barracuda and Chrono combination that fires twice per second. think Battle Rifle. * Inferno: exponential damage, 1 target laser beam. think Inferno tower, but with no upper limit on maximum damage. Requires constant lock. * Chrono Beam: sniper rifle. single shot high damage piercing projectiles. Requires manual loading per shot. think Railgun. * Warhead Launcher: launches High Explosive, Incendiary, Concussion or Shock grenades. designated holding area and launch device for High Explosive Anti-Godmodder grenade. Must be reloaded manually. * Standard: includes advanced collimator sights, laser pointer, under-mounted grenade launcher and extra-large clips (about 1000 rounds). standard blaster rifle of Imperial Army units. Fires blue bolts of superheated gas at a rapid rate of 10/s. Critical Mass 401 energy rifle, base item for the weapon described above Hard-plate Armor: this suit of super-reinforced multi-alloy can reduce all incoming damage by 99%. This version is updated from the original, with the addition of an armored sleeve and a connection between the helmet and the chestplate as well as seals around the wrists, neck and ankles However, there has also been other cosmetic modifications. The overlapping metal pieces are replaced by a single smooth layer of metal (especially at the chestplate, boots and trousers) that are invisibly jointed to allow freedom of movement. The color difference between the parts of the armor is reduced, while the shape and location of the glowing parts are changed. Some parts, such as the helmet, are made monotone. Also comes with a black cape. Because why not. Rubicon BLACK Hardplate armor, base for the armor set described above Features: * the goggles contain Infrared, Night Vision, and other radiation detection abilities and a retinal heads up display. * the entire suit is airtight, allowing the user to enter space and underwater. Though this isn't really useful considering certain things. * the suit has a bunch of add-on gear, including an ammo pouch, grenade belt, bandolier, holster, and slot for lightsabers. * the gas mask doesn't actually do anything. * an Isolation Mode™ allows the user to be disconnected from all outside tactile sensory information, if they wish to. Used against cognitohazardous items. * The armor contains cortosis ore, which is capable of shutting down lightsabers that hit it. * It is composed of Machine Phase Matter, allowing it to reform around the user and absorb materials to regenerate. Also grants the user a large increase in raw strength and fine dexterity. Suit composition: * 20% vanadium, scandium, titanium, reinforced plasteel, and ballistic durasteel (standard material) * 10% cortosis (resists lightsabers) * 10% carbonite, nanotubes and graphene mixture (padding) * Visors: transparisteel, Force crystals and aluminum oxide (anti-shock) * 10% rhodite, tungsten, laminasteel (resistance to blaster fire and ion cannons) * 5% neuranium (extreme density and resistance) * 10% beryllichrome and neutronium (conducts energy shots away) * 5% radiated plastoid (for the glowing white parts) * 30% classified anomalous materials Note: underneath the armor, 404 wears a modified Grand Admiral uniform that is sealed at the wrists, ankles and neck and is in itself a flexible yet very durable and strong armor. Binary Saber: a 2 bladed Lightsaber, except one is a Darksaber and the other one is pure white. can be detached into 2 separate sabers. Can be thrown like an Executioner axe or spun like a Valkyrie axe. Can also be accelerated to 30,000 RPMs via the Force. However, sometimes both blades turn red. this usually signifies a fall to the Dark Side. Nowadays it's basically permanently red. It is usually detached, with 404 favoring the slightly longer saber for combat and keeping the shorter saber for backup. However, 404 has been seen using it in dual-blade mode. Despite the blade corruption, some of the old colors still remain. One blade is of a dark red, like that of spilled blood, while the other is bright red like that of heat rays. "Light and dark. Black and white. Life and death. The Binary Sword holds no middle ground as it turns your opponents OFF." - Madness Combat Wiki 404 found has currently installed his two Evilness Lasers into his Binary Saber, giving it all the functions of Evilness Lasers, double the power of one and an extended battery life (if it ever does run out if it even has a battery or ever gets one.) (inserted by Sparky) (REPLACED) Composite Wave-function Split: 404 found can create superpositioned clones of himself. All of them are controlled by one mind, but effects dealt on one does not affect another. Killing one will result in all other clones losing any buffs gained via the split. Machine Phase Matter: 404 found is capable of turning into a mobile form made of nanobot particles which can consume/disintegrate objects and use it to gain mass. Also allows for immense regeneration. Most of the time, 404 found takes on a mechanical body with the aid of Machine Phase Matter with the ability to switch to other forms at ease. The Force: no explanation needed. Allows for mind control, levitation, and throwing stuff. Also results in Star Wars quotes, Force Chokes and Force Lightning. * High Ground: In any condition where 404 maintains a higher elevation compared to another player, he receives a boost scaled to the difference in elevation. He will also loudly declare it. * Unlimited Power: Force Lightning. * Mind Trick: convince a weak-minded entity of something. * Hello there: surprise entry into an area, often landing behind a player. * Force Storm: summons a portal leading into Hyperspace, releasing its devastating energy as a flamethrower of cosmic proportions. Requires incredible amounts of concentration and usually meditation from other Sith Lords to assist in the creation of larger Storms. Smaller ones can be created alone. Smaller Force Storms are usually powerful to breach most capital ship shielding, while larger Force Storms can devastate a planet. SCP Foundation: 404 found uses the Foundation for esoteric technology, SCP summons, containing a specific godmodder (REDACTED), and more. "We die in the dark so you can live in the light. Secure. Contain. Protect." - SCP Foundation Imperial Navy Infinite Empire: a galactic superpower controlling most of the habitable planets and many resource-rich areas of the Star Wars galaxy, as well as holdings in other galaxies and even universes. Sources for the Imperial Fleet units. Allied with the other members of the far greater Imperial Unity, which stretches across hundreds of universes. The Unity believes in the Manifest Destiny of humanity, that its eternal march across the stars will continue until mankind becomes the dominant race of every universe. To further this cause, the Unity actively tries to assimilate human civilizations into itself, make alliances with them, or support their expansion forces. Near-human civilizations who share a similar ideology or are friendly may be accepted. Any civilization who opposes the Unity with force are destroyed and taken over. Any civilization who oppresses substantial populations of humanity are automatically slated for destruction. Imperial Navy: a massive fleet of starships, mostly stolen from the Star Wars universe. Also includes capital ships from many other games. not all are listed. It includes capital ships from the Prequel Trilogy, Original Trilogy, and Sequel Trilogy as well as Legends. Most ships are defending Empire planets, with only some available for immediate deployment. The Imperial Navy enjoys support from the navies of the other members of the Imperial Unity. Imperial Navy battle doctrine relies on powerful weapons and shielding in conjunction with formations of both capital ships and starfighters. Dreadnoughts and battleships fielded by the Infinite Empire and the Unity offers unparalleled firepower, shielding and armor usually at the cost of speed, flak or starfighter capacity, relying on other ships such as flak cruisers or starfighter carriers to supplement its deficiencies. Boarding action against Imperial Navy ships are a nightmare due to the way they are designed to be easily defensible, and if all fails a ramming action would deny the enemy a captured ship as well as destroying one of their own. Due to logistical problems, many of the crew operating the ships are enhanced, which increases their abilities. (Katana ''automation, droid gunners, super-soldiers, etc) UPDATE: Due to recent acquisitions of new warship types from the ship repository of FractalSponge, the most complete list has been moved to Intel. All capital ships are labeled in the format: * ''ISS (ship name), (ship type) * For example: ISS Hand of Thrawn, ''Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought It is true that the old Imperial Empire had over 25,000 Star Destroyers at its height. However, the ones in the Imperial Navy are heavily modified with much more weapons and better systems overall. For example, each ship on the list are armed with single, dual or quad Orbital Cannon turrets for long-range shield-piercing combat or bombardment of ground targets. Another example would be the TIE/ae Modified TIE Fighters, commonly referred to AetherTIEs or TIEsprites, due to their resemblance to the Delta-7 Aethersprite light fighter. The TIE/ae series are more streamlined than the old TIE/ln and carry some of the important modules seen in other starfighters (hyperdrive, shield generator), and is also more forgiving when it comes to taking enemy fire. However, some earlier variants like the TIE/D Defender and TIE/LS Super Bomber are kept in service. A third example would be the removal of cityscapes, trenches and overexposed bridges and shield generator bulbs on most of the Kuat Drive Yards capital ships as well as adding more weapons emplacements near blind spots to cover any weakpoints. This prevents agile starfighters from exploiting the weaknesses. Each ship has multiple Deflector Shield Generators and a landing force if ever needed. The Imperial Navy also includes various dedicated troop carriers, such as the Acclamator-class Assault Transport and Consolidator-class Heavy Assault Transport. These are not included in the Capital Ships list, due to them not being dedicated combat ships. '''Base Delta Zero': the entirety of the Imperial Fleet focuses fire on one area. this attack is capable of blowing off the crust of a planet in mere minutes. If used on an enemy fleet, turns the Imperial Fleet into a spraygun. This is not accounting for the Superlasers and Orbital Cannons on the ships. List of Superweapons: (those that are worthy of mention) * Sun Crusher (blows up entire solar systems, only size of a TIE Fighter. near indestructible) * Starkiller Base Superweapon (REMOVED FROM SERVICE) * Death Star-class Orbital Battle Station Star battle station (DS-1, DS-2, DS-3) (REMOVED FROM SERVICE, SCRAPPED) * Mass Shadow Generator (creates gravity holes, also capable of dragging fleets out of Hyperspace) * ISS Arc Hammer (fully automated Star Dreadnought, creates Dark Troopers) * ISS Eye of Palpatine (fully automated Super Star Dreadnought buried in an asteroid, resembles the Colossus from another game) * Star Forge (massive spawner, drains rotational energy to build fleets) * Sun Razer (v2 of the above super weapon, another massive spawner) * World Devastator (consumes planets) * Galaxy Gun (giant railgun, fires Hyperspace projectiles) * Centerpoint station, Sinkhole station (massive space stations, can pull star systems through Hyperspace) * Molecular Disintegrator (converts matter into energy, destruction field fueled by the energy causing a chain reaction which can destroy entire solar systems) * Tarkin (prototype Superlaser platform, remains in service) * a Halo Ring shamelessly stolen from its franchise, as well as a Nova Bomb * Ion Pulse Cannon (shuts down enemy fleets, on Emperor's Eye) * Wormship (massive 250km long biological ship with immense resistance and possesses every weapon imaginable) * Furnace-class Superweapon (see SAFF for details) Some of these, like the Star Forge, are immobile. Others are overpowered ships, like the Emperor's Eye. Still others are weapons on ships, such as the Ion Pulse Cannon. X-70K Shadow: this prototype fighter is owned by 404 found. It resembles an X-70B Phantom but is much stronger than its base ship design and is usually matte black. Capable of carrying up to 30 people, but can be operated by one. It is also larger than the original by 50% to give space for the additional weapons. Please see Event Horizon modules and AI-Only modules for some things that can be installed onto the X-70K. Some things are not included in the X-70K for reasons. Weapon modules: * Gatling Laser Cannon: attached on frontal sides of the ship. fires blasts of plasma similar to the setting on the CM-501, but bigger and there's 2 of these cannons. Similar to point defense laser cannons. * Gatling Cannon: Similar to the Laser Cannon, but it does kinetic damage via .998 neuranium-jacketed tungsten core heavy bolter rounds. installed with the Laser Cannons. * Cannon set: contains the Pulse Cannon, Railgun, Ion Cannon (and heavy variant) and Neutron Beam. placed on wingtips. All does energy damage besides the railgun. All cannons come in pairs. Weapon aim is adjusted to hit targets at all ranges. ** Pulse Cannon: Standard blaster weapon. Similar to laser cannon, but more damage at the cost of fire rate. Fires red bolts. ** Neutron Beam: Lower fire rate compared to the Pulse Cannon but higher damage. Fires green bolts. ** Railgun: Fires a single high damage duranium rod. Long reload time. ** Ion Cannon: Deals very little damage but stuns enemies. Fires blue streaks and has a high firerate. ** Heavy Ion Cannon: Deals heavy explosive damage, does not stun. Fires massive red streaks. * Missile Pods: fires a set of missiles. they track targets well and knows to avoid obstacles. Installed on cavities near center-rear of dorsal side. ** H-K Missiles: Fast speed and maneuverability and decreases enemy armor. Effect can stack. ** Heavy Cruise Missiles: Slow speed and maneuverability but massive damage and high range. ** Vindicator Missiles: Very fast speed and maneuverability. Reduces all enemy damage resistance by 10%. ** X-27 Ram Missiles: Rams the enemy repeatedly until one or the other dies. ** Cloud Missiles: Launches hundreds of small missiles at short range enemies. ** Acid Missiles: Explodes upon contact into a blue-green cloud of corrosive chemicals. Deals decaying damage over time. Another version deals physical damage and explodes into a red cloud of high-energy particles. ** Concussion Missiles: Deals less explosive and fire damage, but more shock damage. Can cause asteroids to turn into debris bombs. massive knockback. * Warhead Launcher: Launch tubes built into the head of the X-34 Gunship that fires various unguided explosive warheads. ** Plasma Torpedoes: Literally, torpedoes of plasma. sets things on fire. However, it flies through its enemy cutting a hole instead of exploding. ** Proton Torpedoes: These deals moderate damage in a medium radius. Cost less energy so can be fired in waves. ** Quantum Torpedoes: These are very slow, but tracks enemies and deals massive damage in a large radius. ** Cluster Fragmentation Bomb: Fires 2 spherical bombs that drift and explode when it detects a hostile ship within range, scattering a wave of smaller bombs that explode into clouds of flak. ** EMP Torpedoes: Stuns enemies but deals slightly less damage. ** Seismic Charge: Fires unguided Concussion Missiles. ** Concussion Sphere: Fires a single energy sphere that rams enemy ships at high speed, dealing immense knockback and moderate damage. ** Antimatter Torpedo: Fires a single red torpedo. Requires charging, but deals immense damage. * Plasma Trap: Fires non-tracking Quantum Torpedoes out the back of the ship, sets things on fire. used against enemies in pursuit. * Mine Launcher: Drops mines that explodes. energy costly. Used against enemies in pursuit. * Black Hole Generator: nuff said. * Vampiric Ray: Auto-locks on targets and drain their health. Installed with Heavy Laser Beam along with Energy Siphon and Plasma Web. * Energy Siphon: Auto-locks and drains enemies energy charge. Installed with Vampiric Ray. * Plasma Web: Fires projectiles that explode into spherical fields that slow down enemies within and deal constant heat damage. Installed with Vampiric Ray. * Shadow Bomb: Small but very powerful bombs installed on inside section of wing. sets things on fire. The Gunship carries a total of 6 of them. Self-guided. * Light Wave Generator: Installed right on the nose of the ship, sets enemies on fire. Very high damage and energy consumption. Fires 90-degree cones of energy. * Heavy Laser Beam: Installed on the wingtips. damage increases the longer it is focused on an enemy, like the Inferno Tower. Auto-locks onto enemies in a 180 degree arc ahead. * Shadow-flames: blue-hot plasmathrower installed along with the LWG. * Flak Cannon: Installed right above the Flamers, cause massive damage to enemies and fire in shotgun style. Sprays laser cannon projectiles or metal scrap in clouds ahead of the X-70K. * Lightning Cannon: Fires blasts of electricity in a 60 degree cone ahead of the ship's nose. Installed with Shadow-flames. * Stasis Field: Fires tracking purple orbs that physically stuns its target. Installed behind the rotary cannons. Stunned targets have their kinetic energy reset to zero. * KDY PZ-1 ElectroCannon: This weapon takes up most of the frontal frame of the fighter, but is immensely powerful. when charged, fires a blast of laser in the form of a blue beam with a golden edge glow. sets things on fire. when firing, the front cap of the ship opens to reveal the built-in ElectroCannon. when charged, electricity flickers around it and the cannon head along with any translucent parts glows blue and gold at the same time. Can fire in single shot mode (blast lasts a millisecond), burst fire (blast lasts 1 second), or full auto (constant stream). Deals kinetic, heat and energy damage. Capable of piercing all but the strongest shields. * Shadow-Blast: A massive explosive warhead. Destroys nearly everything upon explosion. Has the equivalent power of a standard Cyclonic Torpedo. Installed behind the PZ-1 ElectroCannon and deployed by a bomb bay. Self-guided but can only be used once per battle. * Electro Field: The generator at the center of the ship releases a blast of Lightning in a 360 degree arc around the ship. Shocks targets and serves as an EMP device. * Acid Cloud: Dumps a cloud of highly corrosive chemicals around the X-70K, damaging anything that enters it. Can also be fired forwards similar to the Shadowflames. * Sticky Bombs: These projectiles stick to enemy targets. installed along with the rotary cannons. Damage per bomb is directly and geometrically proportional to number of bombs on a target. * Void Tentacles: Fires a burst of purple lightning forwards that deals high damage and reduces all enemy damage resistance by 25%. * Tractor Beam: Holds enemies in place. Installed with Cannon set. Deals no damage. * Aureus Photonic Droid Generator: Utilizing the latest photonic technology, the heavy antimatter reactor core creates special combat droids that defend the ship. Spawns the orb, radiant, square and triad. Each droid has a base type, which allows it full immunity to attacks of that type. ** Aureus Orb: Based on the spawner, spawns an immobile sphere that shoots energy balls at the enemy. ** Aureus Square: Based on the spawner, spawns an immobile square that fires beams out of each corner of the square. The beam then bisect into 4 after traveling a medium distance. ** Aureus Triad: Based on the spawner, spawns a fast moving triangle that rams enemies and can cut through them. ** Aureus Radiant: Based on the spawner, spawns an immobile spiky sphere that explodes with massive damage * Droid Factory: Holds and launches various droids for defense. Different from Aureus Photonic Droids. ** A1 "Siphon": Launches 10 A1 droids, uses Energy Siphon to drain their target's power. ** M22 "Stasis": Launches 10 M22 droids, uses Stasis Field to stunlock targets. ** I71 "Area Denial": Launches 10 I71 droids, uses small rocket launchers. ** Aureus Droid Controller: Launches 1 miniaturized Aureus droid, fires Plasmathrower and Shadow-flames at enemy. ** Other droids from the AI-Only Modules and Event Horizon Modules page link may or may not be used to replace existing droids. ** All droids, photonic or physical, are deployed through secondary bomb bays on the sides of the X-70K. Non-weapon modules: * SFS E-100 Twin Ion Engine: this is the main propulsion of the ship. supplies a strong constant thrust for little energy. Placed at ship rear. * SFS Mk5 Afterburner: Consumes energy to boost ship to insane speeds. While boosting, the ship cannot turn. High energy consumption. Placed at engines. * Hyperdrive: this Class 0.4 Hyperdrive allows the Gunship to jump across the galaxy in a couple ofdays. * Warp Drive: installed with Hyperdrive, allows for quick teleportation over short distances. * Intangibility Drive: Installed with Hyperdrive, allows the X-70K to temporarily be intangible. High energy consumption. * Repair Droids: exactly what the name says. * Repair Ray: in case the droids die, this beam of healing will repair the ship. Requires the ship to fly in the direction the beam is firing to heal. Otherwise, acts as a weak laser. Placed at ship tip. * KDY DS-60 Shield Generator: capable of absorbing 50% energy based damage to repair the shield or charge the weapons. reduces remaining damage by 30% if on. also deflects 50% energy damage and 25% kinetic damage. However it only deflects 5% corrosive damage. Takes 10% additional damage from EMPs. * Electronic Countermeasures Flares: Fires a variable amount of Flares (range from 4 to unknown) that causes most tracking-based weapons to target the Flares instead. Requires time to reload. * Adaptive Paint: this nanotechnology-based paint changes its color to fit its surroundings. Also absorbs most scanning wavelengths to prevent detection. ** Shadow Cloak Field: this makes the ship invisible to visual and technological detection. Any damage done to the Shadow or any action besides maneuvering will remove the cloak. This includes activating any special abilities. * Point Defense System: this module uses concentrated beams of energy to shoot down physical projectiles, including missiles. Can be overwhelmed. * Armored Fuel Cells: Normal fuel cells have no armor. These give additional protection without cost of fuel storage. The X-70K has all its fuel cells armored. * Automated Reloader: Because hand loading is a hassle. * Quantum Detonator: Upon destruction, the X-70K undergoes implosion dealing extreme damage. * Inertial Nullifiers: increases ship max speed at the cost of increased recoil of weapons. * Targeting Unit: allows weapons to auto-target enemies in a 90 degree cone from its firing position. Can be distracted by ECCM measures. * Hardened Shield: based on Shield Generator, drains large amounts of energy but renders all damage to 1 for 5 seconds. This is effective against all but a few instant-kill weapons. * Neuranium Armor Plating: reduces all damage incoming by 25%. if damage is in form of small projectiles, reduce by 75%. deflects 10% kinetic damage back. No resistance to corrosive attacks. Unless otherwise stated, weapons are placed on the main body of the ship facing forwards and modules are placed within the ship body under armor. Yes, this is a lot of stuff. There's a reason why the X-70K is 50% bigger than the X-70B base ship. Shields explanation: Every 5 absorbed damage converts to 1 shield point. Every 1 shield point stops 1 damage. However, the shield takes 2x damage to EMP attacks and does not absorb EMP damage. Intel Please see the Intel page. Category:Random Forum Fight Players